Conventionally, users who wanted to consume digital content like a movie or a TV show would be limited to watching that content on conventional display devices such as phones, personal computers (e.g., a laptop or desktop), or TV sets. These conventional display devices are often only appropriate for individual or small groups of users because of the small size and limited display abilities of the screens associated with these devices. In some cases, users could gather in a movie theater or a friend's house for a more social viewing experience, but in all cases the viewing experience is limited to a physical setting (e.g., a movie theater, living room, etc.).
To resolve some of these limitations, methods for consuming digital content in a virtual reality (VR) environment have been developed. VR devices, which allow users to consume digital content in any virtual environment, may provide users with a more immersive and varied viewing experience. For example, instead of watching a movie on a TV set in one's living room, a user may watch the movie in a virtual theater over the ocean. But conventional VR devices suffer from the distinct disadvantage that they are solitary devices. Because VR devices are usually headsets aimed at providing a visual and auditory experience for just one user, the typical content-viewing experience through VR lacks social interaction between users in the VR environment (e.g., each user would be watching a movie alone).